Question: Simplify the expression. $(-x+2)(4x+3)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-x+2}$ onto the ${4x}$ and ${3}$ $ = {4x}({-x+2}) + {3}({-x+2})$ Then distribute the ${4x}.$ $ = ({4x} \times {-x}) + ({4x} \times {2}) + {3}({-x+2})$ $ = -4x^{2} + 8x + {3}({-x+2})$ Then distribute the ${3}$ $ = -4x^{2} + 8x + ({3} \times {-x}) + ({3} \times {2})$ $ = -4x^{2} + 8x - 3x + 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4x^{2} + 5x + 6$